Re: Kingdom Hearts ToD Show
by SpiritDreamWarriors
Summary: Read a Fic about your fave characters getting hurt and revealing secrete for are amusement. Also might contain pairing like SxK, Xitus, Terrqua, Namixas or any pairing that I like. Please send in review or PM also don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

I enter the a white room. I was the one with long black hair with brown highlights and I have brown eyes. I was wearing a green hoodie T-Shirt, brown belt, black jean that been tucked in my brown boots, black fingerless glove, and wearing a necklace with a silver bear pendant. On my shoulder was a eevee wearing a black collar with a fiery crystal shape sun.

"Hello I am SpiritDreamWarriors and this is my Eevee, Ellie," I introduce "Say hello to the reader Ellie"

"He...Hello" she try speak. Yes she is magical talking eevee.

"And this is Kingdom Truth or Dare Show!" Invisible people began to applause for and Ellie. We both bow and the applause die down. "I always dream doing this and I wanted say thank you for the people who view,review, fave, or fallow So give them big applause for them!" The invisible began cheering for supporter ."Now let start off with a the rule."

Then a big mystic purple book appear. I open the book and began to read while Ellie listen.

**Rule 1: you can't pass the rated T zone but a bit of lemon is allowed it, depending of the pairing**

**Rule 2: All KH characters have to fallow the ToD if they don't. He or she must suffer the "The Room"**

Thunder storm and sound of organ play have appear and disappear. Me and Ellie look around and then look each other.

"Huh weird weather we having?"

**Rule 3: I allowed any outside character be in this fic**

**Rule 4: you can ask any ToD what ever you desire.**

**Rule 5: You must use "all cast" instead of "everybody" because last I got PM saying about "interactive" so I have to delet it.**

" Will that last rule," I said "Now stars of are show. Now give a big around applause to the KH Characters!" I snap my finger then appear above us. I step aside so i don't get crush. Then screaming of KH characters that are falling from the portal. First was Kairi then Sora landing top of her then Riku. The BBS Trio and Master Eraqus, Twilight Town trio aswell, the Organization XIII plus Xion and Naminé. Xehanort and his henchmen, Vanitas.

"I'm not his henchmen!" He yell then landed on top is his master. It created a mountain of KH Characters on top each other. The invisible people began to cheers for them.

"Ooh I can't feel my spleen- ooh there is right next to me."

" Ow my poor old man back."

"I could see the light!"

"Sora! Don't fallow that Light!"

"Grandma, is that you?"

"Ahh my leg! I can't feel my Leg!" All character were moaning in pain. I called Nurse Joy and Chansey (Who happen to be a People and pokemon doctor) that she can fix them up.

"Please leave a ToD. If you don't you make Ellie cry." Ellie give her best puppy dog eyes that about to cry.

"Pwease review..." She said

"Will good night everybody"

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing**


	2. Chapter 2

**Redone Chapter**

"Alright! I got my first ToD!" I said happily and the invisible people began to cheer very loud and the died down." Alright let get this party started, this is from **Khaubrexnobody** amd here are his or her truth of dare."

truths

Sora- how do you feel about SoRiku

Demyx- does the slenderman scare you

Axle- if you couldn't control fire, which element would you control

dares

1. All KH Cast- play grand theft auto in real life for 30 minutes

2. Xananort- jump into a volcano saying "im sorry for everything I've done"

(exept Axel)- refer to Axel as pyro or Mr. GIM (Mr got it memorized) for two chapters

"Um,Sora?" I ask

"Uh what is Yaoi?" He ask, I just faceplam

"Oh Grate..I have to explained." i said sarcastically because I am not a huge fan of Yaoi, when I explaining it. Sora just feel a bit shook what he heard.

"Why would girls like to see me pair up with Riku? I am not gay!"

"I guess some girls like to see men touching on certain "places", also taking off their shirt revealing their fabulous built body" I said it slowly with passion and my nose began to bleed" Kissing each other and moaning and screaming with pleasure." Now all the kh girl began to nosebleed " and began to say cutesy word that no men would say a female" now Ellie began to nosebleed "An- what the heck I am saying! Now I know why these girl enjoy and now I like it! Sora your answer?" I ask

"I think that is weird that girl pair me up with my best friend. But I do love him as a brother." everybody just say "aww"

"Aww is it that cute:3 up with next truth! This is for Demyx." I said

"No!" He lied

Hey Deynx..."

"What? Ahhhh!" He ran because the slender man was right next to him

"Next is for Axle."

"Will..." He put more thought into it." I guess I learn Airbending."

"That was the end question for the truth. Now to the fun part." A devious grin appear in my face.

"Axle your name is Mr,Pryo for the next two chapter."

"That sound a bit gay?"

"Because you are one baka! Now let play a nice little game of GTA5"

**10 minute later**

Some of men got horny from the "dance". For example Xehanort, Ewww! all girl think this game is stupid. While the rest just got addicted.

**20 Minuten later**

The girl hate this game while the men got addicted. Their one thing that any disney character would do, sing a musical number of GTA5 the Musical by AVbyte (AN: Sadly I don't own this song or lyrics. It belong to it rightfully owner and enjoy!)

Aqua:GTA

A STUPID GAME JUST TOOK MY

MAN AWAY

NOW ALL HE DOES IS SIT A-

ROUND ALL DAY

AND PLAY

-Aqua standing by Terra-

kairi: GTA

OUR WHOLE RELATIONSHIP HAS

GONE ASTRAY

HE DOESN'T LISTEN TO A

WORD I SAY

SCREW GTA

-Kairi is right next to Sora while playing GTA-

Namine:WHAT A WASTE OF TIME

THIS SHOULD BE A CRIME

SIMULATING PSYCHOPATHIC LIFE

Xion:THAT'S RIGHT, HOW BOUT YOU-

SPEND SOME TIME OUTSIDE

RIDE REAL BIKE

GO AND GET SOME LIGHT, IT'S REALLY NICE

-Xion try to bring Ventus outside-

Kairi :THAT'S RIGHT, THERE'S JUST NO USE

Aqua,Kairi,Xion, Namine:USELESS, STUPID GUYS

IT'S A HOPELESS FIGHT

DON'T KNOW WHY WE TRY

Sora:GTA

THE SINGLE GREATEST SANDBOX

EVER MADE

Riku:I HAVE NO PROBLEM SITTIN ROUND ALL DAY

TO PLAY

Terra:GTA

DON'T REALLY CARE IF I AM

GETTIN ...

'CAUSE MAN, WE'RE DEFINITELY

GETTIN ...

IN GTA

Ven:THERE'S CARS AND BIKES

Vanitas:AND TRUCKS AND PLANES

Terra:AND GUNS AND KNIVES

Mr, Pyro:AND MINES; GRENADES!

Master Eraqus:THERE'S SKYDIVING, GOLF

OR TENNIS AND MORE

Hayner:WHATEVER YOU WANT

ACTIVITIES GALORE

Master Xehanort:THERE'RE ROBBERIES AND HEISTS

ECONOMIES AND SHOPS

Xigbar:AND MARKETS AND DEALERS

AND SO MANY PLOTS

Sora:THERE'S MISSIONS AND JOBS

AND RACES, UP HIGH

THE LEAST YOU CAN DO

IS GIVE IT A TRY...

-He pass it to Kairi-

Kairi:GTA

MAYBE THIS GAME IS REALLY

NOT THAT LAME

I SEE WHY YOU WOULD SIT A-

ROUND ALL DAY

AND PLAY

Aqua:GTA

HEY LOOK I'M DRIVING IN THE

OPPOSITE LANE

OH AND I JUST BLEW UP A

IN GTA

Xion:GTA

MORE FUN THAN READING FIFTY

SHADES OF GREY

AND NOW WE ALL CAN SIT A-

ROUND ALL DAY

AND PLAY

Everybody: GTA

"We'll this Game is stupid! Up to the next one!"

"I'm not doing it!" Xehanort said angrily

"Yes you are! I always wanted here you say those!"

"I rather go to the "Hell Room"! And that final!" He yell and sound thunder and organ play.

"will at least your going to hell."

"What?" He ask then suddenly demon arms came out from my Hell Room. Dragging Xehanort in that room.

"AHH!Nooo... I am sorry everybody! Please I don't want to go h-" he cut off because door close when he enter the hell room.

"Puh,bye!"Said Ellie waving her little paw.

"Alright to the next ToD from a dear friend,RoxSor!"

AW! You made you're own! Great! (It's probably because I didn't update mine...T.T) Okay anyway, here the ToD's!

Vanitas: I dare you to dress in normal clothes and take off the fishbowl! :D (I love you, though!)

Ventus: Take Xion on a date!

SpiritDreamWarriors: Take any character and dress them up in the most ridiculous thing you can find!

Have fun! (I didn't put any yaoi because you don't like that stuff!) :3

"Aliright let do this, Vanitas. You know you got to do it."

"Fine, I'll do it." Vanitas took of his fish bowl helmet. Then everybody gasp.

"Omy Arcues is Sora but evil!" Ellie yell

"I am not sora!" Vanitas shout at Ellie. Sora and Vanitas are now face to face to each other.

"Oh my god... I have a brother!" Sora yell happily and hugging him. That made Vanitas very mad and began duel with each other.

"You know," I said " this kind of feel familiar when I play Kid Iracus. Sora remide me of Pit the angel while Vanitas remind me of Dark Pit or Pittoo, I should called you Soratoo for now on!"

"Hell no, why I be name after by a stupid ordinary boy." Vanitas said

"Why are you all doom and gloom. All the the time, Soratoo?" Vanitas glare at Sora that he just called him,Soratoo.

"I think the better question is why are YOU so annoying cheerful?" Vanitas spoke

"I'm not annoying! I'm positive." Sora said positively

"You gotta be upbeat,upbeat,upbeat..." I said it in a singing voice

"Or you you'll be deadmeat,deadmeat,deadmeat..." Sora sang aswell

"Like I said. Annoying." said Vanitas. I snap my finger and Vanitas change clothes. He now wearing a black jacket, black and dark crimson red Unverse symbol t-shirt underneath, red belt,black jean, also wearing black and red boots, and red fingerless glove."huh I like this outfit, thanks Spirit."

"You're welcome! Up to the next one." I said "Ven..."

"Um...Xion would you go out with me." Ven ask

"yes!" She said happily and Ven smile very wide. And they went to their date.

"Alright! I choose...Mr, Pyro!" I snapped finger and he turn it a rainbow polkadotted clown with a rainbow Afro wig. Everybody began to laugh.

"I look gay, but not when I do this!" He sang and dance the Afro Circus song and every began to sing and dance to that song.

Ra da da da da da da da circus

Da da da da da da da da afro

Circus afro, circus afro,

polka dot polka dot polka dot yo.

(Da da da da da da da da circus)

I like to move it move it

(Da da da da da da da da afro)

I like to move it move it

(Circus afro, circus afro)

I like to move it move it

(Polka dot polka dot polka dot afro)

You like to move it (move it!...move it!...move it!

...move it!...move it!...move it!)

Ra da da da da da da da circus

Da da da da da da da da afro

Circus afro, circus afro,

Polka dot polka dot polka dot (move it!)

Woman! Ya nice and energetic

(Circus afro, circus afro)

Woman! Ya nice broad face

And ya nice hip

(Polka dot polka dot afro)

Woman! Ya nice and energetic

Big ship 'pon de ocean that a big Titanic

Woman! Ya nice broad face

And ya nice hip

Hip make man

Flip and bust them lip

Woman! Ya nice sweet energetic

Big ship 'pon de ocean that a big Titanic

Whoa

I like to move it move it

I like to move it move it

I like to move it move it

Yes!

Da da da da da da da da circus

Da da da da da da da da afro

Circus afro, circus afro,

Polka dot polka dot polka dot (move it!)

"I'm Spirit and this end of chapter, tomorrow we do the rest! Good Night Everybody!"

Da da da da da da da da circus

Da da da da da da da da afro

Circus afro, circus afro,

Polka dot polka dot polka dot (move it!)

So in the end everybody have fun, Xehanort in hell, and Xion and Ven are having a romantic date.

**The End**


End file.
